This invention relates to a printer server system in which a client user prints out raster-image data using a printer server installed in a network.
A system is currently available in which a computer and printers are interconnected via a network, thereby making it possible for a single client user to utilize a plurality of printers to print out text, images and the like created in the computer.
In order to obtain the expected output results with this conventional system, it is required that each client user always be aware of the type of data capable of being outputted by the printer used. For example, the user must know whether the printer is capable of printing out full color, an eight-bit palette, a binary bitmap, the gray scale, etc.
If the user mistakenly attempts to print out image data of a type which the printer cannot deliver, either a print error occurs and no printout is obtained or an entirely unexpected printout is produced. Moreover, in a case where the printer is placed at a location physically remote from the user or a plurality of printers are connected to the network, it is extremely difficult for the user to always know the type of data capable of being printed out by a particular printer.